Titans East Test : Trial Number Two
by 413-God-Tier-Jane
Summary: Control Freak said he'd come back and challenge the Titans East. Oh did he vow his vengeance. He planned to take them down. He somehow eluded the fate of being frozen; he had enough time to ponder up the perfect plan. He's stating that no one has a chance of defeating him. That is unless a certain bombshell blonde has anything to say about it.
1. The Prologue: Part 1 of 2

Summary: Control Freak said he'd come back and challenge the Titans East. Oh did he vow his vengeance. He planned to take them down. He somehow eluded the fate of being frozen; he had enough time to ponder up the perfect plan. He's stating that no one has a chance of defeating him. That is unless a certain bombshell blonde has anything to say about it.

AN: So i know that i probs should update my other story but you know what? That can wait and i had to get a new computer and chapter 6 was on the old one and now i gotta remember what i wrote. Anyways, I had a really weird dream a few nights ago and it was about Roxy and her windows she jumps through. (I really like Roxy Lalonde just an fyi.) And I remember reading that she traveled via interdimensional windows and crossed through dimensions and such. This Easter i got an iTunes card and bought all episodes with Mas and Menos, even my personal fav 'For Real'! It's my favorite (well, one of 'em that is…) because, to me, its saying is "just because you may not look the part doesn't mean you're not as good, if not better than the ones everyone favors over." That and omg Titans East! (I really like Titans East too ESPECIALLY MAS AND MEOS OMG.)

And When I was watching For Real, I found my old Roxy shirt in my closet today (I multitask when watching cartoons and junk) and then the dream hit me like a train. So I thought, ya know what? I'm gonna do another cross-over.

This is an after the game was beat AU. The Betas and the Alphas are now living together like siblings and the earth they created was similar to the Betas' world. (Technically the same as the Teen Titans' world but they don't know who they are.)

The game ended, everybody got to keep some fraction of their god-tier powers

(Jade can increase or decrease the size of something, but she can no longer teleport objects or people through space. Dave can time travel, but only for a short while. Ya know, etc.) and an object or two that they alchemized. (*casually hops on the AU bandwagon*)

It's a slow start, but trust me, it'll work its self out soon enough.

Note: Does it sound like I own Teen Titans or Homestuck? No? Well congrats, you won the guessing game now have a good day.

* * *

Roxy sighed and blew a piece of blonde hair out of her eyesight. She wore her old pink cat shirt, a plain white skirt, black leggings, and pink high tops. She felt like she was a bit younger than she actually was when wearing these kinds of clothes. When she would do action and shenanigans and stuff.

She was tired, she was bored and really just wanted to be home with Frigglish and her videogame consoles, all snuggled up in a little plush wizard pile.

She used to do that every single day, hang with her cats all alone, take care of carapaces, read some of Mom's surviving books, the life before the game. When she was in her world.

But she wasn't in her world anymore.

She and Dirk were no longer the last humans.

In this world, the children of their age were not worrying about dying from drones or any SBURB related ordeal. Derse and Prospit were considered fairy tales in a book and no body else had god-like powers. Of course, to avoid certain measures, everyone had promised to never use their powers unless for _totally important emergencies, not for recognition or comic book superhero action.. _

To all of the Beta children and two of the Alpha children, these things were classified as a normal thing. But as for the other two, they were surprised. A world without any threat of an evil troll queen disguising herself as Betty Crocker and using technology to brainwash and murder innocent lives. It was like the world that their Guardians had described with the remains that survived.

It was like a dream or something.

The children of this world were forced to go to this thing called "School". Apparently the law said so. They taught you things that are considered important in society, but when in retrospect it's not really necessary. Minus the math and occasionally the science. You could say that those were important. And possibly history.

Roxy wanted to lay her head down on her desk and just close her eyes. She didn't want to be in this "school thing". It's not that she didn't like school, she somehow found a bit of fun with it. But she hated just being here with children who give negative attitude towards the seemingly underpaid teachers and the copious amounts of homework almost everyday.

She wasn't a student with bad grades, she had a "GPA of 3.49" or whatever it was. She didn't care for grades, unlike Rose. Most of the faculty and teachers adored Roxy, she was a great student and did try her best to succeed.

But there were a few teachers who found her to be annoying and rather "dirty" with some of the things that would come out of her mouth. She was deemed sassy and slightly mouthy to few teachers and occasionally was sent to the office. One time she gave a student a black eye! He did deserve it though, he had hurt Jane's feelings and used her crush on Jake against her by telling the whole football team. And yet, _she_ was the one that got in trouble.

Roxy wished that she was still playing the game with Jane and Jake and Dirk. Minus the dying, the relationships, and utter chaos that occurred, it was lots of fun and she wished she could be doing that right now. She didn't feel like being in a place so…normal and calm.

She missed using her fist-kind as a Strife Specibi and the touch of her alchemized Batterwitch appearifier rifle. She missed AR and Calliope (heaven knows where she and Caliborn were) and missed Fefeta too.

She wanted to jump through her portal windows just like old times, but Mom stated that guns in the house, regardless of a portal maker, will stay locked up with the other guns. She sighed again and continued to think about the windows. She hasn't jumped in them for a year and she wanted to feel the rush and excitement that would come with every jump. Like when she did on the Land of Pyramids and Neon.

She was about to close her magenta eyes and fall asleep when suddenly-

"And if you think that the Spanish they use in Mexico is the exact same as in Spain, you are somewhat wrong. The Spanish is not all the same." A voice echoed inside of her head. She opened her eyes. That wasn't her voice. Nor was it a friend's voice.

Oh, crap.

Heart racing, Roxy looked up at the white board and saw a bunch of words and nonsense.

There was a squiggly line on top of the N and it seemed that Mr. Rodriguez was explaining how Spanish is different in other places.

Why is there a line above the N? She didn't know. When did all of this happen? She didn't know that either. Fuck.

She scanned the rest of the classroom and saw everybody else taking notes. Not wanting to surprisingly get called on and not know what the answer was, she sat up, picked up her pencil and cursed under breath, filling the mechanical pencil with a few pieces of graphite sticks.

As she pushed down on the clickable eraser and got a fine point on her pencil, she looked down at her notebook page. The only things that were on the page, if you didn't count the doodles, were : "Hi, how are you? = _Hola, Como Estas?_ See you later. = _Hasta Luego._ It is what it is. = _Que Es Lo que Es_. and Good luck. = _Buena Suerte._

Surely she must have spaced out because these were taken at the beginning of class and it was five minutes til the final bell. She had to jot down some notes quick. '_Shit,_' she mentally cursed, writing a bit sloppy to catch up. '_Why did I fucking space out? It's not like me to do that! _'

"And one more saying before you leave the class," the teacher spoke, his accent sort of thick with Spanish. "And I expect you to write this down, for it will be on the test."

A wave of groans was heard throughout the room. "It's a motivational saying that I'm sure will help motivate you somehow."

Roxy stopped her frantic writing and waited for the last quote Mr. Rodriguez was going to say.

"'_Más o menos, sí que puedo._' It means, 'More or less, yes I can.'"

* * *

So what did you think, guys?

Are you kind of excited about it? Not really caring? Was this fic good or bad? I don't know, but you guys do so leave a review if you wish and have a good week! I used google translate for the spanish and idk know if it's accurate. google has a tendency to make a mistake or two when it comes to translating some languages.


	2. The Prologue: Part 2 of 2

Okay, part Two of the prologue then we're ready for the story to begin! yeah! Woo!

Thanks for the ones who read, followed, favored, and reviewed the first chapter. That made my day!

I don't own anything and I really hope that this keeps sounding good to you guys!

Google translate was used for Mas and Menos and I think it's what i'm sticking with b/c I don't take spanish (I haven't in three years) and I'm in German. So yeah.

Again, enjoy!

* * *

Roxy looked at the words that Mr. Rodriguez had written on the whiteboard. '_More_ _or less, yes I can?_' She repeated inside of her head. '_It's kind of weird, but then again, it's Spanish. It's complicated._' She quickly wrote the words down and shut the pink cat notebook, sighing in relief that the day was almost over. She could just taste the breeze of outside; she could just feel the freedom when she walked out those front doors.

There were three minutes left until the final bell would ring and then Roxy would be free for a while. She'd hang out in the park alone for an hour or two, possibly take a stroll around the small town with Jane, and finally head off home to do that endless sea of homework or procrastinate it by playing videogames. It was Friday anyway; she could do it tomorrow or something.

"I hope I never meet a person who speaks fluent Spanish." she whispered as she stuck the notebook in her backpack. "I sound like an idiot whenever I try to speak it. And I every time i try to speak it, my tongue occasionally makes this clicking sound and it's really embarrassing." She didn't understand why she could have taken French like Rose or German like Jake. There was even a freaking Korean language class, but Roxy turned it down. Jade, on the other hand, didn't think twice about it. She said it sounded fun.

Roxy didn't understand why she chose such a basic language class. According to Rose, almost every high school in America had Spanish. It was incredibly common. Somehow the Spanish language had wrapped Roxy's attention in an unbreakable rope and she couldn't explain it.

"I bet Dora speaks better Spanish than I do. Wouldn't surprise me."

She looked at all the classmates that were huddling by the door while she was still at her desk. None of them she really knew and most of them were jerks to her. There were ones that were kind too. Those were the ones she liked. But they didn't like talking as much as she did.

Roxy had one of the bad students as a science lab partner just last week and she was one of the worst individuals that she had the misfortune to ever encounter.

Roxy didn't even bother to memorize her name, she didn't deserve her respect with the way she had treated her when they were partners. They were supposed to make a presentation on an element of the periodic table. The girl had chosen neon, which was rather convenient.

It was supposed to be easy, what with Roxy having some knowledge of the element, but it wasn't easy. It all trailed down to the young Lalonde doing most of the work and feeling a bit stupid for not telling the teacher that her partner preferred to chit-chat with one of the other groups than with her. She instead started shouting at her when the project was over and received a detention for rowdy and disruptive behavior to the student. Hopefully that brat got her punishment too, or Roxy would be even more angry.

"Children, please do not huddle in front of the door." Mr. Rodriguez scolded, shooing the small pack of juniors to their desks. "Sit and wait for the bell. This is the last time I am going to say this. Please do not stand in front of the door."

The children groaned and reached for a container of cell phones on the teacher's desk, but Mr. Rodriguez pulled it away. "And do not reach for your phones until the bell rings." The children groaned again, returning to their seats, one of them was whispering that the teacher was a douche or something.

"Jeez, they're a sour bunch." Roxy rolled her eyes and slipped her backpack straps over her shoulders. She looked up at the clock that hung above the whiteboard. One more minute to go.

Roxy sighed again. "I just wanna go home and see Frigglish..."

_BRRRIIINNNNGGG!_

* * *

Steel City.

A busy city with an extremely high crime rate. It was right up there on the charts with Jump City, Metropolis, and Gotham City. It was bitter cold most of the time and was usually clouded with grey skies due from the factories that were on all day. It was fall right now and the few trees that laid in the park were changing the color of their leaves. The temperature was slowly starting to decrease more and more with each and every day.

Under a seaside cliff on the east side of the city rested a giant T shaped building. It was plated in gray and blue metal and had a shine to it whenever the sun was out. Three teenagers and two children lived alone in that place, each of them possessing a special gift or skill.

The only female of the team and leader, Bumblebee, was working on a new data file for the computer in the main room while Aqualad was on dish duty in the kitchen. The two children, Mas and Menos, were playing the gamestation 3 in the main room and Speedy was combing his bright orange hair. Everything was quiet and all was bliss, which was rare for Steel City.

"Real quiet today, huh?" Speedy muttered, running the comb through his hair for the seventeenth time.

"Was until you started talking." Bumblebee smirked, clicking on a bunch of boxes and reading and typing up a lot of numbers. Speedy rolled his eyes under his domino mask and continued to comb his hair.

"Esto es tan raro." A young voice piped up.

"Así que no les gusta nuestra ciudad para ser tranquilo y calmado." Mas agreed, not looking up from the racing game he was playing with his slightly younger brother, Menos. "Tal vez los chicos malos están teniendo un día lento?"

"That could be the case." Bumblebee nodded, still typing up the file. "Most of the bad guys we fought are all frozen up anyway."

"But some of them got away." Aqualad added, storing the new clean set of dishes in the cabinet. "Si. La verde gato chica de. Speedy estaba peleando ella una vez y ella se escapó." Menos spoke, mashing the buttons rapidly, trying to catch up to his brother's car.

"And the other ones, ones who weren't involved with the Brotherhood. Just like Cheshire, they're out there somewhere." Bumblebee sighed. "But what I don't get it why they aren't causing any havoc like they used to."

"Maybe they finally understood that they can't keep down the Teen Titans." Speedy muttered, resting his feet on the table. "They'd know better than to take us down."

"Or they could be planning something." Aqualad suggested, relieved that he was finally done with the dishes. "It wouldn't be a surprise really."

"Pero eso sería una estupidez." the twins spoke in unison, setting up for another race on their game. "Ellos saben mejor que hacer que intentar de nuevo!"

"But at first you don't succeed, you try again and again." Bumblebee countered, hitting one final key on the keyboard. She smiled to herself as she installed the new file to the encryption keys of the tower. "Encryption keys reset." The female automatic voice droned. "Code randomized to seven new digits. Defense mechanisms at 100%."

"Okay, ops are reset and everything's all up to date." She stated, getting up from her chair and stretching her arms. "Finally got it finished."

"Don't understand why we still need to reset them every other month or so, not like Blood's coming out of prison anytime soon." Speedy argued, tucking the comb into his pocket. "I mean, I know it's better to be safe or sorry but really? Every two or three months?"

"We still can't risk another attack like that." Bumblebee began, rolling her eyes at the young archer. "It has been almost a year since Blood and a few months since the Brotherhood, but safety is our number one job. We need to keep ourselves safe if we want to keep saving this city."

"And we eat on that table; it's not a footrest, Legolas." She scolded.

Speedy rolled his eyes once more. "Okay, _mom_." He grumbled, still not taking his feet off of the table.

* * *

A young man sat inside of his massive computer den, smiling wide You could hear muffled sounds of the Doctor Who theme playing in the distance. A TV screen was on, blaring images of the popular BBC show. There were multiple computer screens, each of them focusing on different rooms of different buildings. The main screen was zooming in on a familiar T-shaped structure.

"Those Titans East think that they're so cool." He snickered, typing rapidly on his keyboard. "But I'll show them."

He pushed one final button on his keyboard and his grin grew wider.

"Nobody messes with Control Freak."

* * *

So everybody, how is it? You tell me! I again hope you all are doing swell and are having a nice day!

Review if you wish and goodnight! :D

Again, I don't own anything.


End file.
